


Pale Faces of Marble

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Falling In Love, M/M, Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Harry Potter is following the trail of Marble Statues that look considerably like his Ex Draco Malfoy.





	Pale Faces of Marble

The home was a mess. A rich manor with more bedrooms than practical, lying on the floor sprawled next to a pink velvet setae was a body.

Harry wasn’t the first Auror to arrive, others had arrived first securing the scene. Putting up wards so no one could disturb anything.

The body was of a teen, seventeen, eighteen newly out of Hogwarts at least. Her hair was red; she easily could have fit in with the Weasley’s. She was covered in freckles, but had an odd pale complication. Dressed in Expensive robes. The young woman’s head hung loosely from her neck, as Harry looked closer he could tell her neck was completely pulverised and her head lay discarded but still connected by the deflated neck skin.

Harry grimaced. “So this makes four?”

“Three...” Another commented crouched near the open doorway to the sunroom.

“Four” Robards confirmed firmly.

“Harry. We’ve got something out here?” Dean Thomas a fellow Auror called out.

Harry walked carefully around the lounge room and in the direction of Deans voice. Out on the stone patio, overlooking a large garden. Standing mid-step was a statue it’s hands dripping with blood.

“I think we have our culprit...” Dean trailed off.

“Enchanted?” Harry quizzed.

“I suspect. Now don’t break your gaze” Dean insisted.

Harry nodded slowly circling around to the front of the statue. It was a perfect replica of a young man, with his perfect features all in marble except bald and its arms had a spider web pattern that Harry realised were faint cracks. “It’s Draco.”

“Eerie right? Looks exactly like your ex. Now close your eyes. On three...” Dean suggested. Dean counted down and they closed their eyes for what was less than ten seconds. Harry opened, the statue was gone, but dean was pointing. It had moved, mere meters down the path. It also seemed to be cracking more clearly now.

“It moved...”

“Yeah. The caretaker found it just back in the doorway, he blinked and it stepped outside. It’s not transfigured, you can’t freeze it. It’s going to walk and disintegrate the moment we look away” Dean reasoned.

“Well. It looks like Draco. Exactly like him? And I assume you got photos?” Harry asked confused, dean nodded. “Let it disintegrate, it’s a stone statue. There’ll be paperwork.”

“A lead” Dean agreed. “Or at least an Ex you can talk too.

* * *

 

Harry knocked on the door of Malfoy Manor, it was awkward enough being here. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy scowled at Harry. “What do you want?” He drawled, “last I checked you and Draco were broken up...”

“We...were. We are. Look I’m here on official business. Is Draco here?” Harry asked regaining his confident Lucius always put him off balance.

“No he’s spending time with your replacement...” Lucius replied firmly going to shut the door, Harry held the door open.

“Where is he. There are literal marble statues of him, murdering wizards...” Harry insisted.

“Half-bloods?” Lucius asked coldly.

“No. Solitary pure blood heirs...” Harry warned.

Lucius sighed and returned moments later with an address. “I’ll give you his address. Being Draco home safe” Lucius requested.

“I will” Harry insisted. Before the door shut firmly in his face.

* * *

 

Harry walked down the busy London high street, passing the Tesco’s as he followed the building numbers. He came to a door simple and looking like it had been painted over so many times it no longer opened.

Harry pulled out his wand, ‘Alohamora’ he said waving his wand at the lock and the door creaked over, the paint flecking off as Harry entered. He could hear music.

Jazz playing up the wooden worn staircase, that seemed to sink in the middle where too many feet had stepped. “Silence...” He cast on himself allowing his body to creep up silently to at least scope out before making his presence known. Thankfully at the top of the stairs, the door was almost closed. It was open just a crack.

Harry peered through, clearly an artist’s studio, desk and drop sheets and a sink with overflowing with dishes. He clearly wasn’t a clean person; the fact Draco had chewed his ear off about his cleanliness was impressive. Harry saw the blonde standing completely naked, his soft pale skin exposed and the soft shaft of his cock hanging through this rather long pubes. Standing on a box wearing nothing but a red blindfold over his eyes.

Harry opened the door.

“Edgar is that you?” Draco called out clearly unsure if he was allowed to move.

“Nope. It is not...” Harry replied with a smirk.

“Harry!” Draco spluttered, as He suddenly clasped his hands over his genitals.

“Bloody turn around! You don’t get to look at this anymore.” Draco insisted.

Harry ignored him and moved closer lifting off the blindfold, his eyes squeezed shut. “I need to ask you some questions.”

“Do you? Well I don’t need to answer them” He answered brushing him off. Harry bit his lip, Seeing Draco like this it was stirring feelings.

“It’s for work...” Harry said trying to wish his erection away.

“It’s always work with you” Draco frowned opening his eyes. “Go on, are you here to tell me that my life is under threat. That my new lover is a killer” Draco said stepping off the box rolling his eyes and grabbing an emerald silk robe and slipping it on against his bare skin.

“Err. Yes...” Harry winced. “Well maybe. It could be you, but I don’t believe that...”

Draco shot him a look, “Well out with it then...”

Harry sighed, he had missed the attitude far more than he’d admit. “Marble statutes with your likeness are killing singular pure blood heirs. Assuming that it isn’t you, it leaves.”

“Edgar” Draco said following Harrys line of thought, Harry nodded. “I don’t believe you. I’m his muse, he sculpts me...”

“He doesn’t do his dishes” Harry commented.

“He’s an Artist. It’s part of his process...”

“Uncleanliness? Sure” Harry smirked looking around the room and seeing a curtain hanging over what looked bit unlike a person.

“He’s...Yeah he’s a mess” Draco agreed smiling. “He’s a good sculptor. My likeness was perfect.”

“Yeah. Saw it, strangled a girl. It pulverised her neck. And your arse was far too small” Harry said plainly.

“It was for proportion...” Draco retorted, he couldn’t answer the other statement.

“People are dying Draco. Where is he? Your Edgar?” Harry grimaced.

Draco smirked. “Your jealous...”

“I am not!” Harry snapped too quickly.

Draco grinned further. “Well he’s out...” Harry wasn’t listening his eyes were gazing at the lump in the corner.

“That statue is completed isn’t it.” Harry said realising. “Were you going to take the blindfold off?”

“No I was waiting until Edgar returned” Draco insisted.

“Right...” Harry said gingerly walking towards the statue and pulling back the sheet, he relaxed it covering a pile of boxes. He turned back to Draco and saw silently being chocked by a marble representation of him. Hands tightly around his neck, Draco silently gasping for breath.

Harry ran to Draco’s side pulling tightly on the arms of the statue. Then realised it was futile. Grabbing his wand, he aimed it at Draco “Reducio!” Harry cast and suddenly Draco shrank dropping to the ground Harry caught him mid-air. Harry grinned and placed Draco in his top pocket. “This isn’t funny...” he said stroppy.

Harry grinned. “I promise I won’t tell...” Harry said holding out his wand. “Bombarda!”

The Statue Exploded in a mess of marble shattering across the ground. Harry grinned and pulled Draco from his pocket. “Engorgio!” Harry cast and Draco and grew too full size.

“If you’ve made me fatter...” Draco snapped.

Harry grinned. “Your arse might be, but that’s only because I wished really hard...”

Draco slapped Harry's shoulder playfully. “Thankyou.”

Harry smirked warmly. “So I take it your single again...”

Draco squinted and smiled relaxing.

The door opened, “I am back my love” Edgar proclaimed, tanned skin and his hair dyed white.

He frowned when he saw Draco still alive, Harry suspected he’d been rehearsing his sobs, he seemed like the type.

“Killer Statues in my image?” Draco said bitterly.

“I don’t know what you mean! What have you done Draco!” Edgar said changing tack, pleading innocently.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

”This is Harry, My Ex...” Draco commented smirking. Edgar blanched.

“Current boyfriend” Harry Corrected firmly.


End file.
